The Little Vampire: Gregory's Love story
by my mermaidia cove
Summary: Gregory was practically ignored in the movie so I decided to give him his own story with my own character, Tanya Thompson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

_**Okay first of all, I am so sorry for having to delete this story last time but I have a good reason for it. My parents finally let me have a fanfiction account so now I don't have to take advantage of my friend who was posting this story for me before. Again, I am very sorry for deleting it before but here it is now so enjoy!**_

_**I do not own 'the little vampire' I only own Tanya who is my own character.**_

"Hey Tanya, wake up. Wake up Tanya!" someone said as they lightly shook my shoulder.

"Mhfmah" I replied, I was just barely awake and whoever was trying to wake me was disturbing my much needed rest.

"Tanya, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to fine my little eight year old brother, Tony, standing next to my bed as he shook my shoulder. "What do you want Tony?" I tiredly asked.

"I had another nightmare" Tony replied. My family and I had just moved here to Scotland from San Diego, California. Dad was offered a job here working for the McAshton family and he had accepted the offer. We have been here for just over a week and Tony has been having nightmares almost every night since we got here. He usually escapes to mom and dad's room but I guess my room was the closest this time.

"Alright, get in" I said as I pulled back the covers for Tony to climb into my bed. I didn't bother asking him what his nightmare was about, it was always the same.

Vampires.

I wrapped my arm around my little brother as he curled up next to me, trying to fall back asleep. These nightmares of his must really scare the hell out of this kid to come to my room instead of mom and dad's. There was a small screeching sound outside for a second making Tony jump. "Did you hear that?" Tony asked.

"It's just the wind" I answered hoping that my answer was right. Tony curled up closer to me and I lightly tightened my arm around him as we both closed our eyes and tried to go to sleep once more.

The next morning, mom drove Tony to school while I stayed behind and cleaned up the breakfast mess in the kitchen. My new school didn't start for another hour so I had more time to get ready. My first day of school wasn't too bad, I guess. I met a couple of nice girls in my English class and they invited me to sit with them at lunch. After lunch I had history for the remainder of the day. It was so boring! I had already done chapter three in my old school before I left for Scotland. I sat through most of the class pretending to pay close attention and only writing notes when I needed to. History was easy for me; it was one of the few subjects I was actually good at. I had a knack for remembering certain dates, events, and people in history.

Mom came and picked me up after school and we endured the quiet drive home. Mom tried to make conversation with me by asking me how my day was and so forth. I replied as little as possible, I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. "Tanya, I need you to babysit Tony tonight" mom suddenly said and I turned to her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your father and I have been invited to the McAshton house for a party and you know we can't refuse"

I wanted to object but I knew how important dad's job was to him so I stayed quiet and nodded. After mom and dad left I headed upstairs to see what Tony was up to. I opened the door to Tony's room and found him sitting at his desk drawing. "Hey kiddo, watcha drawing?" I asked as I walked up to his desk.

"Stuff" Tony answered, I picked up one of his drawings that was set aside and examined it. The picture showed a cliff with a group of people standing near the edge, the people seemed like they all looked alike in some way. I never realized how much talent my little brother had in drawing. I set the picture down on the desk and watched as Tony drew an old looking pendant of some sort. I don't know where he gets this kind of imagination but if it makes him happy then I'm cool with it. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" I said, Tony nodded and I walked out of his room and headed downstairs to watch some TV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

~Tony's POV~

I drew so many vampire pictures, they completely covered my desk. I got bored of drawing so I took out a blank piece of paper and cut out a pair of fangs to stick in my mouth. Tanya was downstairs watching her weird shows so I knew she wouldn't bother me for awhile. I had a bottle of ketchup in one of my desk drawers to use as fake blood and I took it out of the drawer. I wore my favorite black cape that Tanya gave me for my birthday to go with my homemade paper fangs. I ran around my room chanting the foreign words that I heard in my last vampire dream. I grabbed the stuffed monkey that was sitting on my bed and slammed it on my desk, pretending to suck its blood that was actually ketchup smeared on my face. There was a loud screeching sound outside my window and I jumped up from my "victim" (the stuffed monkey) at the sound. I made my way over to the window to check it out. The window was somehow open and I moved to close it when something small and black flew into my room and dove into the fireplace. There was a small flash of light and then I heard someone groaning and I cautiously moved towards the fireplace. There was a boy about the same age as me sitting in the fire place, his face was a squirrels or something and he smacked the back of his head with his hand and his face turned into a normal human face. Now that was just plain creepy! His hair was short and spiked up everywhere it could. He wore old Victorian-like clothing which was weird for this day and age. Then he spoke, "WH-what coven are you from, brother? Have the light's gone…?" he asked weakly.

"Uh… ah… who are you?" I asked and the paper fangs fell out of my mouth. The boy took a deep breath and snarled at me showing his pure white fangs inside his mouth. This dude's a vampire!

"You are not a brother!" he snarled.

"Well I'm not a sister"

"You're a human! You're full of blood!"

"I'm gonna keep it that way, dude"

I ran for the door but the vampire dude was faster, he jumped onto the door and stuck to it like a spider.

"Tony?" uh-oh, Tanya must have heard something and was coming to check on me! She was still downstairs so I was grateful for that. I turned and ran and hid behind my desk and watched as the vampire lost his grip on the door and fell to the floor.

I waited for a few seconds before getting up and slowly approaching the vampire. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid" I whispered to myself as I neared the vampire. "Do you need help?" I asked and the vampire turned his head towards me.

"What twisted kind of mortal are you?" he asked as I wiped some of the ketchup off of my mouth with my sleeve. I was about to say something when I heard someone on the stairs. "Tony? What are you doing?" Tanya called as she opened my bedroom door.

~Tanya's POV~

I heard something thump in Tony's room so I stood up from the couch and made my way to the stairs. "Tony?" I called as I stood at the bottom of the stairs. I waited for a few seconds then began walking up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs, I heard another thump from Tony's room. "Tony? What are you doing?" I called as I reached Tony's room and opened the door. My mouth dropped open when I saw Tony kneeling on the floor beside a very pale kid lying on the floor. "Tony! What the hell is going on?" I shouted making my brother jump, the kid lying on the floor groaned.

"He's a vampire" Tony said and I saw the pale boy's pearl white fangs as he opened his mouth and groaned again. Tony looked more closely at the vampire boy. "Hey, I know you! I saw you in my dream" Tony said and the vampire boy looked up at him.

"It must have… been a nightmare" was his weak reply.

"It was"

"I must leave"

"But you can't even walk" Tony said as the vampire boy began to stand and Tony helped him up.

"No need to walk… when I can fly" The vampire boy said as he pushed past Tony and headed for the window.

"What did he just say?!" I gasped and sure enough the kid leaped off the small balcony and began floating in midair. But a short moment later the poor kid began flailing his arms and legs trying to keep himself up in the air before plummeting to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" A thump was heard as the vampire kid made contact with the ground. I rushed out to the balcony with Tony right beside me. We looked over the edge and saw the poor boy lying motion less on the ground below. Tony turned and ran out of the room, "Tony, wait!" I called after him. I ran after Tony as he dashed down the stairs and out the front door. I followed Tony outside and stood beside him as he kneeled down beside the vampire boy. "You okay?" Tony asked.

"Do I look like it?" vampire boy replied. A big truck drove by with big search lights turning in every direction. One of the lights pointed in our direction as they drove by and the vampire boy shielded his face with his hand from the light. "Rookery!" hissed the vampire boy as the truck drove away.

"Who?" I asked as Tony helped the vampire boy sit up.

"Rookery is a vampire hunter. He's been hunting my family and I for years"

The vampire boy took a deep breath before speaking again. "Do you… Do you know… where I can get a cow?" he asked and Tony and I stared at him.

"If you want a glass of milk" offered Tony.

"No, not milk. A cow… hurry"

I finally clued in, the kid needed blood! And lots of it by the looks of him. Tony suddenly got an idea and rushed to the back of the house, he returned a few moments later pulling his red wagon behind him. I helped the vampire boy into the wagon and we were soon on our way to a nearby cow farm. We arrived at the cow farm some time later and we led the weak vampire boy to the barn were the cows were kept. I stood by the door and watched as the vampire boy hypnotized a cow and he walked over to a spot on the cow's neck and bit.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl" Tony whined as the vampire boy continued to drink the cow's blood.

"Go wait by the wagon then" I said and Tony obeyed. I continued to watch the vampire boy feed for a few more minutes and then he pulled away from the cow and wiped the blood off of his mouth. "Sorry, but I never got your name" I said and the vampire boy smiled showing his pearl white fangs.

"My name is Rudolph Sackville-Bagg" he answered. Sackville-Bagg? Why does that name sound so familiar?

"I'm Tanya, my brother's Tony"

"I am pleased to meet the both of you"

Wow, for a vampire he's pretty polite. Although how would I know how vampires behave around people? Suddenly, Rudolph turned his head towards the door and rushed outside. He was about to step outside when he quickly stepped back inside and hid behind the door. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Rookery's outside" Rudolph answered as he peeked outside. I stood beside him and looked outside, Tony was standing in the middle of the road with Rookery's search light's pointed right at him. Tony shielded his eyes with his hand from the light and Rookery began driving the truck towards him.

"Tony!" I called but Tony didn't hear me, he began backing up as the truck began speeding up. Rudolph suddenly grabbed my hand and bolted towards Tony, dragging me along with him. Tony screamed as the truck neared him and Rudolph grabbed Tony's arm.

"Shut your eyes" Rudolph ordered as we leaped out of the truck's path. I squeezed my eyes shut and expected to fall on the side of the road but the impact never came. Instead I felt a faint, cool breeze flowing around me as I kept my eyes closed. A few minutes later I heard Rudolph's kind voice, "you can open your eyes now".

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. All three of us were sitting on what felt like a gigantic air mattress. "Wow" Tony gasped; I was completely at a loss for words.

"Enjoying the view?" Rudolph asked and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, and thanks dude. You saved my life, that truck was gonna splatter me"

"You keep calling me 'dude'. My name is Rudolph"

"'Dude' is slang, like you call a friend"

"A friend?"

"Well we saved each other's lives didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. Friends"

I smiled at the two boys as they began bonding and I stared at the night sky.

"C'mon, let's play" Tony said.

"Yes, we play" Rudolph replied.

Tony stood up and began jumping up and down on the giant blimp and Rudolph happily joined him. "Be careful!" I warned but I couldn't stop smiling, Tony was actually truly happy since we arrived here.

"My best friend's a vampire!" I heard Tony announce and my smile widened as the two boys laughed and jumped. I suddenly felt childishly playful and stood up and jumped with them. I didn't care if I was sixteen; you're never too old for trampolines, right? I don't know how long we jumped for, but I began to get tired and plopped down on the blimp. I suddenly remembered something and looked at my watch.

"Oh my god, Tony! We need to get home; mom and dad will be home soon!" I said and Tony plopped down beside me.

"How do we get down from here?" Tony frantically asked.

"We'll fly" Rudolph replied.

"But we can't fly"

"I got you both up here, didn't I?"

"I guess so"

"Then stay calm. Friend"

Tony seemed nervous about the whole flying idea, don't get me wrong I was too but I was a little calmer than Tony was for some odd reason.

"Alright, let's fly" Rudolph said as he stood and offered his hand out to Tony. "As long as I'm holding onto you, your fine. Trust me" Rudolph assured and Tony reached up and took Rudolph's hand .Rudolph then offered his hand out to me and I gladly took it. His skin was freezing! I shouldn't be surprised since he was a vampire, of course he was cold. We lifted off and we were flying through the night sky, Tony was constantly asking Rudolph questions about vampires while I just enjoyed the feeling of flying. I caught small bits of their conversation, like how vampires wanted to become human and that's why they feed on cows than humans. After awhile we finally arrived home just in time before mom and dad arrived home a few moments later. I rushed to my room and quickly jumped into my bed as mom and dad came up the stairs to check if their kids were in bed like they were supposed to. I shut my eyes as mom and dad came in to check on me. "Well at least they got to bed on time" I heard mom say and dad chuckled. They left my room and after a few seconds I pushed back the covers and stood up to get changed into my pajamas. After I got changed and brushed my teeth, I went to Tony's room to check on him. I opened the door to find my little brother lying with his head at the end of his bed.

"Why are you sleeping that way?" I asked,

"So Rudolph can hear me" Tony answered.

"Well where is he?"

"In here" I heard Rudolph's muffled voice from inside Tony's trunk that was at the end of his bed.

"Why is he in there?" I asked.

"Rookery's out looking for him nearby so I offered him a place to stay for tonight" Tony explained.

"It's actually quite comfortable in here" I heard Rudolph say and I laughed.

"Goodnight boys" I said and headed to my room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

I woke the next morning to find my mom opening my window curtains. "Good morning" mom said in her usual cheery morning voice.

"'Morning mom" I said and got out of bed. Mom left to wake Tony up as I began to get changed for school. I wondered if last night was just a dream.

"Kids, you hungry?" mom called from downstairs.

"I could eat a cow!" Tony called from his room and I knew my question was just answered and I laughed. The day seemed to drag on like forever. I barely paid any attention to my classes and I was quiet for most of the day. Even the two girls I had met before had lost interest in me and left me to be my quiet, stubborn little self. I was so relieved when the end of the day came and mom came to pick me up and take me home. Dad decided to take Tony golfing which left me and mom to take care of dinner. Mom and I were almost finished making dinner when dad and Tony came home from golfing. As soon as Tony stepped inside he raced upstairs to his room. I knew what he was up to; he was planning on playing with Rudolph all night. I smiled at the thought as I headed upstairs to fetch Tony for supper, I was so glad he finally had a friend. I opened the door to Tony's room and found him sitting on the trunk with the saddest face I have ever seen on him.

"Tony? Aren't you going to let Rudolph out?" I asked.

"He's not in there. He's gone" Tony quietly answered.

I sighed and sat down on the trunk beside my little brother and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, sweetie" I said, we sat there for a moment as I hugged Tony. "C'mon, dinner's ready" I said and guided Tony out of his room with one arm draped around his shoulders. Tony was quiet throughout dinner and I felt sorry for the poor kid. I stayed with Tony for most of the night; I didn't want him to be alone and in such a miserable state. I tried cheering him up with a movie and a board game, it worked for a short time and then he was back to being miserable again. I finally gave up and got my little brother ready for bed.

I made myself comfortable in the arm chair in the corner of Tony's room as Tony climbed into his own bed. "Do you think Rudolph will be back?" Tony asked.

"I dunno Tony, maybe he needed to see his family or he needed more blood or something" I replied and Tony nodded as he lay his head on the pillow. After awhile, I was about to fall asleep in my chair when something small and black suddenly flew through the window. I yelped and grabbed a book to hit it with when the small animal suddenly transformed into someone familiar. "Jeez Rudolph, did you have to scare me like that?" I snapped and Rudolph gave me an apologetic look. Tony stirred from my small outburst and reached for his glasses.

"Rudolph!" Tony cried when he saw his friend. Rudolph ignored him and grabbed one of Tony's drawings from his desk. "Can we go flying again?" Tony asked as Rudolph sat on the edge of Tony's bed.

"No, it's too dangerous. I only came because of this" Rudolph replied as he held up the picture of the old pendant.

"My drawing? You can have it"

"Where have you seen it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's very important"

"I'll only tell you if you take me flying again"

Rudolph sighed then nodded and Tony leaped out of bed to change and grab his shoes. Tony took hold of Rudolph's hand and then Rudolph turned to me. "Coming?" he asked and I wasted no time in slipping on my shoes. I took Rudolph's other hand and we were soon up in the air once more. We flew for quite some time when Rudolph pointed out a cemetery yard. "We live down there" Rudolph said.

"A cemetery! Cool" Tony complimented as we landed in the cemetery yard. Tony began telling Rudolph about his dreams and everything he saw.

"So you didn't see the real thing then" Rudolph said as they sat down on a large rock while I leaned against a tombstone.

"I dreamt it all, the amulet, and the comet. Does it mean something?" Tony asked.

"I can't say, it's a secret"

"Who am I gonna tell? Who's going to believe me?"

"I won't say anything either" I said and Rudolph thought for a moment.

"Alright, it is the comet, Attamon. It's the comet of the lost souls; it could mean the end of this curse"

"What curse?" Tony asked.

"The curse of being a vampire. It is the piece of the comet that fell to earth. And they lost it three hundred years ago to the sea"

"Yes, yes I saw it!"

"And uncle Von tried to catch it, and we've never seen him since. From that night to this, our wandering has never ended"

"I'll help you find it that must be what my dream really means" Tony placed his hand on Rudolph's shoulder.

"I'll help too, you're not leaving me out of this' I said and took Rudolph's cold hand.

"Yes, you two are to join our quest" He said as he returned Tony's gesture. Suddenly, Rudolph snapped his head up towards the sky and we heard bats screeching in the distance. "Hide! My parents are coming!" Rudolph cried and I grabbed Tony and hid behind a large tombstone. We watched as four large bats came into view and two of them transformed into a man and a woman wearing old Victorian clothing. "Momma, Papa!" Rudolph cried as he rushed towards his parents. The woman had freakishly poofy reddish-blond hair but her face showed nothing but kindness.

"Rudolph! Thank the stars you're safe!" the woman said as she embraced her son. The man beside her was very tall and had black hair with a few grey streaks here and there. He reminded me of Dracula.

The man placed his hand on Rudolph's shoulder, "my son, you must never stray so far away again" he said.

"I was only taking the road less traveled" Rudolph said.

"And you got lost, my poor little Rudolph" the woman said, pinching Rudolph's cheek.

"Yoo hoo"

Rudolph turned to see a small girl sitting on a rock wearing a long red dress and stringy blond hair. "Anna!" Rudolph said and as he walked over to the girl.

"Brother, darling!" Anna said as she embraced her brother. "You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some 'day walker'" she joked and the tall vampire scowled at the words "day walker".

"I wish" Rudolph said and he turned to his father. "So father, did you find the stone?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right track" The tall vampire answered.

"Because I-"

"-We still have forty-eight hours"

"But you see that's-"

"-I will not fail you"

I heard something thump behind me. "Gregory!" The woman cried in our direction, Tony and I turned when we heard someone hiss behind us. Standing there was a teenage vampire boy that looked about the same age as me. He had long, black hair and there were short strands that were spiked up everywhere on the top of his head. He had bits of blue, yellow and red streaks near the end of his hair. The boy wore a long leather jacket with black pants and a yellow and black stripped shirt. He hissed at us again, baring his pearl white fangs as he advanced towards us. Tony and I screamed as I grabbed my brother and ran from our hiding spot only to find ourselves in the middle of the rest of the vampire family. The teenage vampire still came towards us and I placed Tony behind me.

"No, Gregory! They're my friends" Rudolph said, stopping Gregory as he pushed him away from us.

"MORTALS!" The tall vampire shouted angrily. Tony instantly gripped onto Rudolph's arm, "I-I'm Rudolph's friend and he gave me a bite proof guarantee" Tony quickly said. Thanks a lot Tony! What about me? I saw Rudolph's father glance at me and I quickly thought of something.

"I'm his sister" I said, indicating Tony and defending myself as best as I could, which was really pathetic in my point of view. The tall vampire placed his hand under Tony's chin and lifted him up easily to be almost eye level with him.

"You'll never be anything to my son. Victim as a slave, dinner perhaps but you can never be his friend" the tall vampire warned.

"They like vampires and Tony dreams about us" Rudolph said, trying to defend Tony and me.

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" The girl named Anna asked as she fanned herself.

"And they know about the amulet"

"Ah, so they are spies, Rookery's knaves" the tall vampire said, Gregory punched his fist into his open hand waiting for the invitation to beat us up or suck our blood. I silently gulped. The tall vampire set Tony down and Tony cracked his neck. The red headed vampire stepped towards her husband, "darling, they don't look like spies. And if they were even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story, could you sweetheart?".

Rudolph put on his most innocent smile and shook his head and the woman continued.

"Mortal or not, he's just a boy. But if you insist on eating him then go ahead"

"I never said I would… It's impossible" the tall vampire said quickly, he looked down at Tony. "Leave I say" The tall vampire ordered.

"But Rudolph-" Tony tried to object but the tall vampire cut him off.

"-Should never have befriended you. Leave I say!" he hissed at Tony and Tony ran screaming and I quickly followed. I didn't want to be left behind with a group of hungry vampires!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

Tony and I ran through the cemetery yard, we didn't run very far when a shaggy looking man showed up. He had a large gun that looked like a big water gun from the future. The gun was powered through a long extension cord that led to a large red truck with search lights all over it and I instantly knew who this ugly, shaggy man was.

Rookery.

Tony and I hid as Rookery made his way over to the vampire family. The tall vampire spotted Rookery and quickly ordered his family to safety. The family rushed to hide as Rookery began shooting small wooden stakes from the large gun. The tall vampire threatened Rookery and practically dared him to kill him. Tony ran towards the extension cord and unplugged it. Rookery pulled the trigger of his gun but nothing happened. The tall vampire hissed at Rookery and began advancing towards him but Rookery quickly pulled out a brightly lit cross and the tall vampire shielded himself with his cape. Rookery turned and saw Tony standing there holding the disconnected extension cord.

"YOU!" Rookery shouted and turned back to the tall vampire but the tall vampire had already disappeared. Rookery turned and pointed the lit up cross at Tony. Tony obviously didn't react and Rookery pointed the cross at him again and again but Tony didn't do anything. "What kind of bloodsucker are you?" Rookery demanded and he began advancing towards Tony.

Tony dropped the extension cord and ran away from Rookery and Rookery followed. Tony ran up a small hill and then I couldn't see him from my hiding spot. Rookery followed Tony up the hill and as soon as he was out of sight I ran from my hiding spot. I suddenly heard a gunshot followed by a bright red light. I hid behind another tombstone and I heard the cemetery owner shouting at Rookery and demanding that he must leave. Rookery eventually left and I made my way up the small hill, hoping to somehow find my little brother. When I reached the top I tripped on a rock, due to the darkness, and I was suddenly falling through a deep hole in the ground.

"Ahhhh!"

I expected to hit some sort of ground face first, but instead I was unexpectedly caught by someone seizing my waist with their strong arms. "What the…?" I looked up at my unknown rescuer and found myself staring into the face of Rudolph's older brother, Gregory. I stared at him in surprise and fear and he stared back at me for a moment before standing me upright and disappearing into the darkness.

"Hey!" I called after him and I ran to catch up but was unsuccessful. After wandering around this creepy underground place for a few minutes, I finally arrived in a small clearing where the whole vampire family was standing. I glanced around the area and spotted Tony standing in front of the tall vampire as they both gripped onto a long chain necklace that hung around the tall vampire's neck. Tony stood as if he was in a weird trance of some sort and the tall vampire looked almost the same. I began to walk towards Tony but Gregory suddenly held his arm out in front of me, stopping me from going towards my little brother. After a few moments, Tony and the tall vampire finally snapped out of it and the tall vampire turned to his wife.

"We shared a vision" the tall vampire said, he seemed surprised by it. Gregory put down his arm and I rushed towards Tony and embraced him, relieved that he was alright.

"He has a sympathy for our kind" the red headed vampire woman said with a smile.

"Oh how lovely!" Anna said as she glanced at Tony and the tall vampire began to slowly pace.

"Young Von found the stone then he made his way to Scotland, plucked by a merchant sea just as rumor had it" the tall vampire explained.

"Then he could still be roaming free" the red headed vampire said.

"There was a woman I've never seen before, she wore straight coat of arms. We must find out who she is and trace her crest"

"We can help!" Tony piped up and I nodded in agreement.

"No, it's too risky to involve mortals"

Rudolph stepped up to his father, "what have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries-"

"This is what comes with contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!"

"Fredrick, he does have a point" The red headed vampire said, calming her husband.

"Alright, help if you can but do not think that you can turn against us and become one of our most hateful enemies or my wrath will be revealed" the tall vampire named Fredrick walked towards Tony and I, causing us to back up and fall against a small set of stairs. "Am I clear?" Fredrick asked and we nodded our head frantically in agreement.

"Crystal, sir" I replied and Fredrick gave us a satisfied look and backed away from us. I saw Rudolph smile as he helped Tony and me up.

"C'mon, I'll take you home" Rudolph said but his mother stepped in.

"Rudolph, darling, it'll be much easier for you if you just take one. Since you have already made friends with Tony here, you can take him home and Gregory will take this lovely young lady home" the red headed vampire suggested and I suddenly froze. I knew she meant well but… me go with Gregory? He already tried to bite me and Tony and now he's supposed to take me home!

Anna ran up to her mother. "Oh mother, why can't I take her? I haven't been with any other girls for so long! Please? Just this once!" Anna begged but her mother shook her head.

"Not until you learn to hold on to them properly while you're flying. You do tend to lose your hold on them" she turned to me and smiled. "Now what is your name, darling?" she asked.

"Tanya, miss" I replied.

"It is a lovely name. Gregory, be a dear and take Tanya home"

I squeezed my lips shut trying not to giggle at Gregory being a _dear_. It just seemed too impossible for someone like him.

Anna pouted as Gregory walked up to me, he didn't seem pleased with the arrangement either. Their mother smiled as she began guiding Anna to their sleeping quarters. "I want the both of you home as soon as possible" the red headed woman said and she disappeared down a dark tunnel with Anna following behind her.

"C'mon, let's go" Rudolph said and we all made our way out of the crypt. We climbed out of the crypt and Tony and Rudolph walked ahead as Gregory pulled me out of the crypt. We walked for a few moments when Gregory suddenly spoke.

"I wasn't going to bite you or anything. Just so you know" he said and I clued in that he was talking about our little "introduction" earlier.

"What were you going to do?" I quietly asked, not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I'm just territorial that's all, nothing personal"

We caught up to Tony and Rudolph who were waiting for us and they flew into the air a few moments later. Instead of taking my hand like Rudolph would and being the teenage boy that he was, he wrapped his arm around my waist and leaped into the air before I could even object. I gasped and gripped onto Gregory's arm, he could have at least warned me that we would be going up so fast instead of scaring me like that! I heard Gregory snicker and I turned my head and glared at him. "Something funny, vampy boy?" I asked and Gregory just smiled at me.

"Your cute when you're scared" he answered and I swear I blushed even though I tried hard not to and I quickly turned away. "Where are Rudolph and Tony going?" Gregory suddenly asked and I looked up and saw Tony and Rudolph flying towards the McAshton house. We flew towards them as they landed on a small balcony and we landed beside them. I wriggled out of Gregory's hold and walked over to my little brother.

"Tony, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Tony told me about how these two boys pick on him and I plan to put a stop to it" Rudolph explained.

"How?"

"You'll see" Tony said and with that the two young boys quietly opened the window and snuck inside. I inched my way towards the window to watch and Gregory followed. Tony put on his favorite black cape and a rectangular box on his head, giving off a creepy illusion in the dark. Rudolph placed his hands under Tony's feet and lifted him up as the two McAshton boys woke up and Tony spoke.

"I am the lord of the underworld! I am your master!"

The two boys were frightened for a few moments and then they began to realize who the intruder was.

"It's Tony Thompson!" the one boy said.

"Get him!" ordered the other boy, but before they could move Rudolph jumped out in front of them and hissed and the two boys froze as Rudolph spoke.

"I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect you'll feel my wrath! Tell anybody about what you just witnessed and you'll be bat-bait!" and with that, large bat wings sprouted from Rudolph's head as he hissed and the two boys screamed. Tony and Rudolph leaped out of the room and onto the small balcony, closing the window behind them just in time before the adults came into the room. "Let's get out of here!" Rudolph said and Gregory quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and leaped into the air once more. Rudolph and Tony caught up to us and Gregory turned to Rudolph.

"Wow, brother, I never thought you had the guts to scare a mortal" Gregory said with a smile.

"I prefer not to, but in a situation like this I'll make an exception" Rudolph replied. I glanced at Tony and found that he couldn't stop laughing.

"That was so awesome! I can't wait to see the look on their faces at school tomorrow" Tony said and he laughed again.

We finally made it home and Gregory and I landed on my small balcony while Rudolph took Tony to his room. I opened the door and walked inside, I expected Gregory to just fly off without a word but instead he followed me inside and leaned against the door frame.

"Nice room" he complimented as he glanced around my bedroom.

"Um… thanks" I replied, unsure of what to say to a guy like him. "Um… by the way, thanks for bringing me home" I said, Gregory smiled.

"No problem"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess so"

"Um… how long have you been a vampire?"

"I'm just over three hundred years old, why do you ask?"

"Just curious"

"Oh… well, goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

Gregory walked outside onto my small balcony and leaped into the air. I suddenly found myself running outside and I searched the sky for Gregory but he had already disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

I walked back into my room and closed the balcony door. Three hundred years? I knew that vampires could live for a long time but something about Gregory's answer somehow triggered my talent for history. I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop and logged in. I went directly to the internet and clicked on the link to Google. I was about to place my fingers on the keyboard and I paused. What should I even search? It took me a few moments and then it popped into my head. I placed my fingers on the key board and typed in the name Sackville-Bagg. I scrolled down the list clicking on a few links that turned out to be nothing and then I found what I was looking for. I scrolled down to a link and clicked on the one that read 'Sackville-Bagg complete history'. I read the information on the website and found that I couldn't take my eyes off the screen.

_The Sackville-Bagg family was a family of nobles in the time of the seventeen hundreds. The family consisted of three children and their two parents. The youngest child was a young girl by the name of Anna who was also known as the talented poet of the family. Anna wrote many poems as a hobby and her poems were enjoyed by many others. The second and middle child was a boy by the name of Rudolph who most people thought of as the most respectful and polite boy anyone could ever meet. Rudolph also took great delight in his younger sibling's poems even though he didn't have the talent of writing poems he enjoyed reading his sister's. The eldest child was a rowdy and mischievous boy by the name of Gregory who was usually the kind of person most people tried to avoid. Most people thought that part of Gregory's rowdiness was because of his miserable relationship with his father, Fredrick. The reason for their miserable relationship is still currently unknown though there are still many ridiculous rumors for the reason. Fredrick Sackville-Bagg was one of the many high ranking nobles who was greatly respected by many people along with his wife, Freda. Freda Sackville-Bagg was a very caring person who was greatly respected due to her kindness towards others. Most people considered her somewhat of a peacekeeper because she usually had a way with calming most people down even in the middle of a quarrel. The family lived in Scotland and lived a happy life until a strange thing happened._

_A mysterious woman arrived at the Sackville-Bagg residence one night asking for a place to stay for a little while. She claimed to have been a friend of Freda's mother and the family welcomed the woman into their home with open arms. Although the Sackville-Bagg family welcomed the strange woman, others weren't too keen about her. Most people described her as vampiric-like because of her pale white skin and her tendency to lock herself in her room during the day. At some point she was seen wandering the gardens or in town at night when everyone else was fast asleep. Then one day Fredrick Sackville-Bagg suddenly stopped appearing during the day, most people thought that he was just sick with a cold and thought nothing of it. But then Freda Sackville-Bagg also stopped appearing during the day a few days later and then the same with all three Sackville-Bagg children a few days after that. Suspicion arose among the townspeople days later and a priest was sent to the Sackville-Bagg residence to investigate._

_The priest rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer when he was suddenly attacked from behind. His attacker had tackled him to the ground and the priest had identified his attacker to be Gregory, the eldest of the Sackville-Bagg children. Gregory had bitten the priest just as a vampire would before the man could even react. But before Gregory could do any real damage, he was pulled off of the priest by the strange woman and they both rushed back inside the house. After hearing the priest's story the next day, it was confirmed that the Sackville-Bagg family had to be dealt with. The Sackville-Bagg family was then charged with vampirism and the next night, the townspeople gathered in an angry mob carrying torches and crosses in their hands. The townspeople began burning the house down with the Sackville-Bagg family and the strange woman still inside. When the townspeople were sure that the family and the woman were dead they made their way back to their homes hoping for a goodnights sleep._

_The town was at peace once more but it didn't last for long. A week later, the exact same kind of situation happened to another high ranking noble family, then another, and another, and another. In just a few weeks almost all of the high ranking noblemen in Scotland along with their wives and children were charged with vampirism just the same as the Sackville-Bagg family. _

_As all people know that vampires don't exist, this story was one of the many fables in history. The real story of the Sackville-Bagg family's disappearance/death is still currently unknown, though most people find this story much more interesting. _

I was shocked at the information I had just read on my laptop screen. So that's how they became vampires! A few tears fell from my eyes and I wiped them away with my hand. Their story was so sad and they've been living like this for three whole centuries. I looked at the bottom of the screen and saw a black and white picture of the family; Anna and Freda were sitting in chairs while Fredrick and the two boys stood around them. I stared at the picture for a few moments and then my eyes rested on the image of Gregory. His hair was more tamed than it was now and his face still had that attractive rebel look. I stared at his picture for a few moments just staring until my eyes caught sight of my clock, it read one thirty. "Oh crap!" I've been reading the Sackville-Bagg history for so long; I knew I was going to be grumpy tomorrow.

I woke the next morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was, of course, a little grumpy and answered people with mumbles. I had history today so that seemed to lighten my mood a little. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my textbook and my notebook. The teacher usually didn't arrive for another five or ten minutes so I flipped through my history textbook and began reading the chapter we were going to study. After reading a few sentences, I found that we were going to study the time of the seventeen hundreds and I flipped to the index. I found the page number I was looking for and flipped to that page and began reading. Sure enough, I saw the same picture I saw on the webpage I searched last night. The little information wasn't much but it did have a few points from what I had read last night. The teacher walked into the room and I closed my textbook as the teacher began the class. I wrote down the notes and silently snickered when there was no mention of the Sackville-Baggs.

"Your project this week will be a one page essay on the person or people of your choice who has lived in the seventeen hundreds" the teacher announced.

My mouth formed a small smile; I already knew who I would write about. The Sackville-Baggs. I had enough information already and I could even ask the family themselves so I had a pretty good bonus there. I didn't pay any attention to my other classes that day, all I could think about was writing my essay. The day finally ended and mom drove me home from school.

I walked into the kitchen for a snack later on that afternoon and found dad and Tony sitting at the table while mom made some tea. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down next to Tony as he flipped through a picture book full of Scottish crests. Tony glanced up at me and I winked at him and bit into my apple.

"Afternoon tea. Very civilized, very…" mom stopped when she couldn't find the right word, she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table.

"Stag's are deer's with horns, right?" Tony asked.

"Male deer's, yeah. Lots of Scottish crests have those" dad explained and Tony's eyes went wide.

"Lots?!" Tony said in surprise.

"Yeah, it means they've descended from hunters"

Tony looked down at his book with a hopeless look on his face. I leaned a little closer to Tony, "don't worry, we'll figure it out" I whispered to him so only Tony could hear it. Tony's mouth formed a small smile and he continued to flip through his book.

"So Tony, why are you so interested in crests all of a sudden?" mom asked, Tony and I froze.

"It's… uh… sort of a new hobby" Tony answered.

"Tony, what are you really up to?"

Now what do we say? I tried to think of something but dad cut in.

"The McAshton's have stags on their crest, see?" dad handed Tony a piece of paper with the McAshton crest at the top of the page. Tony and I stared at the page for a moment and Tony smiled.

"Can I have this?" Tony asked.

"Sure"

"And dad, can I go to work with you tomorrow?"

"Uh… it's Saturday. Yeah, sure"

"Will Lord McAshton be there?"

"He lives there, buddy"

"But don't let that stop you" mom said smiling.

"I won't!" Tony said and ran out of the room.

"Tony!" mom called but he was already gone. The phone rang and I stood up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Girl, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear your voice"

"Sandy? How'd you get my number?" Sandy was one of my best friends back in California. I haven't exactly been making any progress with friends here in Scotland.

"Your mom e-mailed my mom and she told me the number" the phone was portable so I walked out of the kitchen and headed up to my room. "So how's Scotland working for ya?" Sandy asked as I plopped down on my bed.

"It's… interesting so far"

"Any new best friends I should be worrying about?"

"None as great as you, Sandy"

"Aww thanks Tanny. We all miss you here"

"I miss you too"

"Wait a minute, Andrea just got here. Let me put you on speaker"

I waited as Sandy filled Andrea in and put me on speaker phone then I heard Andrea.

"Hey Tanny! Miss me?" Andrea said.

"Of course!" I replied.

"So are there any cute guys in Scotland?"

I thought for a moment then decided to be somewhat truthful.

"Well… yeah, sort of" I answered.

"Really? Who?" Sandy asked.

"His name is… Gregory"

"With a name like that he must be hot" Andrea said.

"Andrea! I barely know him, we just met yesterday"

Suddenly I heard a thump and I turned and saw Gregory standing outside my balcony door, he opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"But is he hot?"

"I… uh… he's decent" I managed to say and Gregory snickered at my comment.

"Decent? Tanya, you gotta be more specific than that!" Sandy demanded. I couldn't say anything in front of Gregory so I came up with the best excuse I had.

"Look guys, I… uh… have a lot of homework to do so I gotta go" I said.

"Okay fine, call us tomorrow 'kay?" Andrea said.

"Yes okay, bye"

I hung up the phone and raced over to Gregory.

"So I'm 'decent', am I?" Gregory joked as he smiled at me.

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that" I snapped, trying to defend myself but was failing miserably.

"Too late, I already did"

"What are you doing here?"

"Rudolph and Anna are reciting poetry together, which isn't my thing, and you're the only other teenager that I know around here. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh… uh… no, you just surprised me"

"You want to go flying?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something"

I sat down at the top of my bed and Gregory walked over and sat at the end of my bed. "Okay, go ahead" Gregory said and I took a deep breath.

"You were a noble in the seventeen hundreds, right?"

"Uh… yes"

"So… um… I totally understand if you don't want to answer this but I was wondering… why don't you and your father get along? I've heard a few stories but I was hoping to hear it from you"

Gregory thought for a moment then looked up at me with his bright red eyes.

"Before Rudolph was born, father expected almost everything from me, good grades, writing talents, strong worker, manners, the list goes on. The problem was I could never satisfy him no matter what I did. If I failed at one thing he would only demand even more of me. And then Rudolph came along and I was practically pushed aside. Rudolph actually could satisfy father when I couldn't. He had the good grades, manners, writing talent and then Anna came. She was, of course, 'daddy's little angel' who was perfect in every way. If she failed at one thing, father would show her how to improve whereas I didn't get that kind of attention. I was just a failure to the family in my father's eyes. I pretty much still am."

We sat in silence for a few moments and I reached out and took Gregory's cold hand. "I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be. It… it kinda felt good to say it out loud" Gregory replied and I moved to sit next to him.

"You can always talk to me if you need to"

"I'll keep that in mind"

We sat in silence for a moment then Gregory stood. "I should be going, I don't want to anger father. Then again, when do I not anger him?" he said as he walked towards the balcony door. I followed him outside and stood in the doorway as Gregory walked out onto my small balcony.

"Hey, Gregory?" I said and Gregory turned to me.

"Yes?"

"You can come over whenever you want"

"I'd like that"

Gregory turned to fly off but then stopped and walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He pulled away from me and I stared into his bright red eyes.

"Goodnight" Gregory said softly as he gently caressed my cheek that he had just kissed.

"Goodnight" I replied and Gregory turned and leaped into the air. I watched him fly off in the night sky until I couldn't see him then walked back inside and closed my balcony door. I changed into my pajamas and plopped down on my bed to sleep. I closed my eyes and I found myself dreaming about Gregory as I slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

I woke up at one in the morning to the sound of a pair of feet in the hallway and I got out of bed and went to check it out. I opened my bedroom door and found Tony making his way towards the stairs fully dressed with his shoes on his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked and Tony froze and turned to face me.

"I was… uh… going to… um" Tony tried to come up with a good explanation but I already knew where he was planning on going.

"Give me two minutes and we'll go down to the cemetery together" I said and Tony smiled. I raced back into my room and quickly changed out of my pajamas and slipped on my shoes. We quietly made our way down the stairs, hoping not to wake our parents up and slipped out the front door.

It didn't take long for us to reach the cemetery and we snuck in without being seen. We ran through the cemetery yard and finally found a way into the crypt that was the vampire's home. I could just barely hear voices coming from deeper inside the dark crypt.

"You think me oblivious?" said a voice that I recognized as Fredrick's.

"What does it matter to you what I think? If I think?" I heard Gregory reply harshly.

"It matters greatly! I feel your sting"

"But you're 'Fredrick the Great'. You feel nothing!"

Suddenly a bright light lit up the crypt and we heard the whole family scream from the light.

Tony and I rushed to the lit up section of the crypt and saw the family cowering behind Fredrick and his wide cloak. Fredrick screamed out in pain from the light and Tony quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the light. The light was smashed to bits and I rushed over to Fredrick as he began to fall over, Freda also rushed forward and helped me steady Fredrick. "Bring him over here, child" Freda directed and we sat Fredrick down on a set of stairs so he could sit comfortably. Rudolph and Anna gathered around their father in hopes that he wasn't too badly burned. I searched the area for Gregory and I spotted him on the other side of the room staring at his weak father. As soon as he spotted me looking at him, he ran out of the room and I raced after him.

"Gregory, wait! Stop!" I cried after him but Gregory didn't stop. I ran as fast as my legs could go and I reached out and grabbed the back of Gregory's leather overcoat. I yanked him back and spun him around to face me.

"Tanya please, just leave. I don't want you to see me like this!" Gregory said and he buried his face in his hands. He wasn't crying he just didn't want me to see his face. What did he have to hide? What could he possibly be ashamed of?

I reached up and took Gregory's hands and gently pulled them down from his face. Gregory turned his face away but I reached up with one hand and turned his head to face me. His mouth was a shade of red and so were parts of his teeth.

"Gregory…"

"I bit a human, Tanya! It was the cemetery caretaker" Gregory said and I froze. He bit a human? "I couldn't control it. My instinct was just too great" Gregory tried to explain but all I could do was stare at him. I completely understood that his instinct took over but my mind was full of mixed thoughts and I couldn't keep track of them.

Gregory turned to run away again but I pulled him back and held him in a tight embrace. I felt Gregory stiffen but then relaxed and he wrapped his arms around me, returning the now comforting embrace. We stood there for a few moments and Gregory whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, Tanya. I never meant to hurt anyone".

"It's alright, I understand. I believe you" I replied.

We pulled away just enough to look at each other and Gregory smiled at me. We heard footsteps coming towards us and I turned to see Tony running towards us but stopped a few feet away when he spotted Gregory.

"Uh… Tanya, I need you to go ahead to the cow farm and make sure we have enough cows for the whole family" Tony explained and I nodded in response. Gregory lowered his arms from around me and I headed to the closest exit I could find out of the crypt. The cemetery was closer to the cow farm than my house was so it didn't take me too long to reach the cow farm. I opened the barn door and counted the cows in the stalls. Six, perfect. One cow for every member of the family and an extra one for Fredrick if he needs it.

It wasn't too long before the family and Tony arrived, I walked over to Fredrick who was being held up by Rudolph and Anna and I helped them guide their father to a cow. When Freda walked in I almost burst out laughing if I hadn't covered my mouth with both of my hands. Following Freda was Gregory strapped into a straight jacket with a dog muzzle on his face. A dog leash was tied around his neck, allowing Freda to guide Gregory around like a dog. Gregory spotted me and rolled his eyes when he saw that I was trying not to laugh but I couldn't help myself.

Tony and I stood by the door as the vampire family drank their full of cow blood. As the family finished, Freda pulled Gregory by the dog leash away from the cows and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief before pulling the dog muzzle down on his face once more. Fredrick took Rudolph's and Anna's hand for support as they began walking towards the door.

"Now I must find a place to hide you, children" Fredrick said.

"You can stay at our house" Tony offered.

"Tony! They can't stay at our place, mom and dad might see them" I tried to object but Tony ignored me.

"We need darkness, duntness, and decay" Fredrick explained.

"Then you need our cellar" Tony said with a smile and I knew I had just lost the argument.

We walked all the way to our house and we all quietly walked inside. Tony led the way down the cellar stairs while I followed in the back of the crowd. As the rest of the family explored their new hiding place, I walked over to Gregory and stood beside him. I reached up and unbuckled the muzzle from around his head. "Ugh, thank you" Gregory said and he shook his head to fix parts of his ruffled hair.

"Have you picked a hiding spot yet?" I asked.

"This'll probably do" Gregory replied indicating the long rectangular box made of sticks and straw. I opened the box for him as he climbed into the box.

I turned to survey the rest of the family and found that Freda had already settled her husband comfortably in the back corner of the cellar. Anna found a nice spot under a pile of red blankets that matched her dress and Rudolph was settling himself into a crate next to his sister. Tony looked around the cellar, "I'm sorry, it's – ".

"Perfect" Freda finished for him and Tony and I smiled at each other.

"We need to go upstairs but have a good day's sleep. And don't worry, we're on it"

"Uh… on what dear?"

Rudolph answered for Tony, "finding the amulet, mother. That's how we kids talk today".

"Oh"

Tony said his goodbyes to Rudolph and we walked out of the cellar and left the Sackville-Bagg family in peace. I instantly sent Tony to bed since he was going to work with dad tomorrow morning. I wasn't feeling very tired so I grabbed the milk from the fridge and microwaved a glass of warm milk. As my glass was microwaving, the cellar door suddenly creaked open making me jump. But it was only Anna standing in the doorway holding something small in her hands.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were still awake" Anna said.

"No problem, is there something you need?" I asked.

"Actually, could you direct me to Tony's room?"

Up the stairs, down the hall, it's the second door on your left"

"Thank you"

I watched as Anna walked gracefully up the stairs, amazed at her quiet movement. The microwave beeped and I grabbed my glass of warm milk and headed upstairs to my own room. I changed into my pajamas and drank my milk as I plopped down on my bed. I set the now empty glass on my night stand and pulled the covers up around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

I woke up around ten in the morning due to my hectic late night last night and went downstairs for some breakfast. Tony and dad were already gone and mom offered me to come grocery shopping with her but I told her I had too much homework to do. That was only half a lie. Yes, I had a bit of homework to do but somebody had to stay behind and make sure the Sackville-Baggs were safe.

I sat in the living room with my history text book and paper, pondering about my essay. I had enough information from my own research but I wondered if I still needed more. I stood up and headed towards the cellar door; I hesitated to open the door for a moment then gathered all of my courage and opened the door. I kept the door open a few inches to allow just enough light for me to see and walked down the stairs. I tried to be as quiet as possible and I suddenly saw Freda glance up at me from her chair. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" I asked.

"Oh not at all, darling. I've been awake for quite some time now tending to Fredrick" Freda replied as she stood.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something"

"What is it, dear?"

"Well you see my history class was given an assignment to write about anyone of our choice who lived in the seventeen hundreds and I was wondering if I could write about your family"

Freda looked stunned for a moment and I began to worry if she did have a problem with it. She sat back down in her chair and motioned for me to sit and I sat down on a stool against the wall.

Freda took a deep breath before speaking again, "it's been so long I didn't think anyone still knew about us to this day. What would you like to know?"

I thought for a moment and realized that I had thousands of questions but then decided I should only ask the questions needed for my essay. Then I came to another small problem, what should I ask first? It took me a few moments and then Freda and I were soon talking away in our own little world of history.

"And there was one time when Rudolph was about three years old and he had gotten into the pantry feeling peckish. He loved my homemade jam and he must have opened a few jars and began eating the jam plain out of the jar" Freda said and I giggled at the sight of an adorable three year old Rudolph doing something like that. "When I finally found him he was sitting on the floor with different kinds of jam smeared on his face and he was just starting to dig into a third jar" Freda and I began to laugh at the memory and I heard Rudolph's crate open.

"MUM!" I could tell this was one of those embarrassing stories for Rudolph.

"Oh come on Rudolph, it's cute" I said and Rudolph rolled his eyes and settled back down in his crate, knowing he would just lose the battle.

I didn't know how long we talked for but after what felt like a long time I realized that I had much more information than I needed. "I suppose I should let you sleep then" I said and Freda smiled.

"It was very nice chatting with you" Freda replied.

"You too"

I walked up the cellar stairs and closed the door behind me. I gathered all of my history stuff from the living room and headed upstairs to write my essay. I sat down at my desk and began writing everything I could remember from my talk with Freda. By the time I was done, I had written two and a half pages full of the Sackville-Bagg history. This was only my rough copy, I'll write the good copy tomorrow. Right now, my hand was cramping up from my two hours of non-stop writing. I put my essay in my history binder and turned on my laptop and logged in. I clicked on my music folder and set it on shuffle. As my music played I stood up and began tidying up a bit around my room. I'm usually pretty tidy so I didn't have to do much but make my bed and deal with a few bits of laundry here and there. My favorite ABBA song came on and I couldn't help but sing and dance to it.

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight**_

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight**_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

_**Movie stars find the end of the rainbow with a fortune to win**_

_**It's so different from the world I'm living in**_

_**Tired of TV I open the window and I gaze into the night**_

_**But there's nothing there to see no one in sight**_

_**Is there a man out there?**_

_**Someone to hear my prayer?**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight**_

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?**_

_**Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight **_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

I danced and sang until the song ended and it switched to the next song which turned out to be a slow song called 'dance with me'. I was still in a dancing mood so I twirled gracefully around the room like a ballerina just going with the music. Someone suddenly took my hand and twirled me in a circle and then I was face to face with Gregory grinning at me. Gregory placed his other hand on my back near my hip and we began slow dancing to the music. I stared up at him as we danced and he stared back. I lay my head on Gregory's shoulder and as the chorus began to play Gregory started singing along with the chorus.

_**Dance with me**_

_**Don't say a word just dance with me**_

_**Let the world outside disappear**_

_**Baby, what we've got here**_

_**Is all we need**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Dance with me**_

_**Don't say a word just dance with me**_

_**Let the world outside disappear**_

_**Baby, what we've got here**_

_**Is all we need**_

_**Dance with me **_

_**Dance with me**_

The song ended and Gregory placed his hand under my chin and gently tilted my head up to face him. "Surprised?" he asked and I felt my cheeks getting warm. Gregory smiled as he put his hand down and I was suddenly brought back to earth.

"Wait, how'd you get out of the straight jacket?" I asked.

"I have my ways"

I looked at my clock, it read seven thirty and it was already dark out. "C'mon, I want to take you somewhere" Gregory said as he pulled me towards the window.

"Where?" I asked.

"The cliffs"

"Gregory, wait! Why the cliffs?"

Instead of answering my question, Gregory wrapped his arm around my waist and leaped into the air. After a few moments, I turned to Gregory, "Gregory, why are we going to the cliffs?" I asked with some seriousness in my voice.

"The comet is near, Tanya. This could be it" Gregory replied and then it hit me. The comet! Rudolph said it could help transform the vampires back into humans. There was still one problem, they needed the stone to be able to transform, didn't they?

I looked up at Gregory, "what about the stone you need that in order to transform don't you?" I asked.

"Rudolph and Anna said they heard Tony calling for them while he was with your father and they assumed he found the stone and they went after it" Gregory explained. A few minutes later we landed near the cliffs and Gregory released me from his hold. Gregory walked towards the edge of the cliff staring at the moon the whole time. He stopped right on the edge of the cliff and reached into his pocket of his leather overcoat and pulled out the chain necklace I had seen around Fredrick's neck. Gregory began swinging the necklace above his head and I heard a soft but eerie whistling sound and I began to get a little frightened.

"Gregory, what are you doing? What's going on?" I asked, my voice sounded a little shaky with fear.

"I'm making the call"

"What call?"

"For the other vampires"

"Other…"

There were more of them? All coming here? I suddenly felt like a fish alone in a tank full of bloodthirsty sharks. I yelped when I heard someone land beside me. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Anna sitting on a rock. "Hello, Tanya. I didn't know Gregory was bringing anybody with him" Anna said, I formed a weak smile in response I was still a little edgy at the moment. A few moments later I heard a car coming up the road and it stopped. I realized that it was mom and dad and Freda and Fredrick got out of the back of the car. Anna rushed over to her parents, "mother, father! We found Uncle Von's grave… I mean Tony found it and he saw the stone in a vision. Tony and Rudolph are after it now".

"May their quest be fruitful" Fredrick said and he turned to Gregory who was still swinging the chain necklace over his head. "Thank you, Gregory" Fredrick nodded his head in approval along with a smile and Gregory smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on him and he swung the necklace a little faster.

I heard a few screeching sounds and I looked up to see a large group of bats flying towards us. As the bats neared they transformed into their vampire forms and landed on the ground. I froze as the group of vampires began swarming the car with mom and dad still inside. I heard a hiss behind me and I spun around and saw a male vampire and he began advancing towards me. I screamed and turned to run but I literally ran into another male vampire and he also hissed at me. I screamed again and backed away from both of them. The two vampires began advancing towards me but then Gregory suddenly jumped out in front of me protectively and hissed loudly at the two vampires making them back away. Gregory turned to me and he put his arm around me as he began leading me to mom and dad's car. I saw that Fredrick had already ushered the other vampires away from the car and mom and dad got out of the car and rushed towards me. Gregory dropped his arm from around me and stepped back as mom rushed towards me and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"Tanya, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" mom fussed.

"No mom, I'm fine" I answered.

Mom let go as dad came up to hug me. "Don't ever scare us like that again" dad said, he let go and looked around. "Where's Tony?" dad asked.

"He's not with you?"

"No, he ran off from work and I figured he was with you"

I looked around and realized that Rudolph was nowhere in sight. I automatically knew that Tony must be with him and I only slightly calmed down. I should have figured that out earlier when Anna arrived by herself but I guess I was too nervous about the other vampires that I didn't notice.

"Tony's near" I heard Anna say.

"Where?" mom asked.

"There" Anna pointed up to the sky and we all looked up and saw Tony and Rudolph flying towards us.

"Tooooonnnnnyyyyy poooowwwwweerrrrr!" Tony cheered.

"Oh my God" mom and dad said at the same time, all I could do was smile. Tony and Rudolph landed on the ground and they walked over to Fredrick.

"I think you've been looking for this" Tony said and held up a round amulet that looked the same as Tony's drawing I had seen.

"The stone" Fredrick gasped as he took the stone from Tony and he held it up for the others to see, "The stone of Attamon is ours!". All of the other vampires raised their hands up and cheered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

Tony and I stood off to the side with our parents as the vampires gathered on the edge of the cliff. Fredrick was at the front of the group and he held up the amulet as he began chanting some foreign words that I couldn't understand. As soon as he finished, a bright red light like a laser shot out from the comet in the sky and connected with the amulet in Fredrick's hand.

The moment didn't last long when a large familiar blimp suddenly appeared from beneath the cliff and blocked out the comet. The blimp rose and I saw Rookery hanging onto the rope dangling from the blimp and as he held onto the brightly lit up cross in his other hand. Rookery let out a war cry and kicked the amulet out of Fredrick's hand and leaped from the blimp and landed on the ground, catching the amulet in his hand. Some of the vampires began advancing towards him but Rookery pointed the lit up cross at them making them back away as they shielded their faces from the light. I rushed to the group and did my best to hide Rudolph and Anna behind me, shielding them from the light.

"Now to send them straight to hell!" Rookery sneered as he pointed the cross at more of the vampires.

"Alright, that's it!" dad shouted as he handed Tony the apron he had been wearing and ran up to Rookery. Rookery pointed the cross at dad but dad just punched him in the face hard and shook his hand in pain as mom stepped up.

Rookery pointed the cross at mom; "I don't think so" mom said as she lowered the cross and punched Rookery in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The amulet flew from Rookery's hand as he staggered back in pain.

"Catch it, Tony!" Rudolph cried and Tony jumped up and caught the amulet in his hands. Rookery ended up facing towards me and I lifted my hands and shoved Rookery towards dad who was standing near the edge of the cliff.

"Jerk!" I shouted as I pushed him.

I moved to stand beside dad as he carelessly pushed Rookery over the edge of the cliff. Rookery's hand shot out just in time to grab my arm and yank me over the edge with him. Dad tried to reach for me but he wasn't fast enough and I heard Gregory scream my name as I plummeted towards the sea.

I squeezed my eyes shut and refused to open them no matter what. I felt someone's arms wrap around me but I still refused to open my eyes. I must be in Gods arms because I could still feel the breeze as I fell.

"Tanya, open your eyes" a voice said, I swear it was Gregory's but I still didn't want to open my eyes and not see him. "Tanya, open your eyes. Please!" That was definitely Gregory and I forced my eyes open hoping to see him. I slowly opened my eyes and my heart skipped a beat as I stared into Gregory's bright red eyes.

Gregory had his arms around me and I realized that we weren't falling but just floating in midair. I quickly wrapped my arms around Gregory's neck in fright and he tightened his arms around me, sensing my fear. We flew back up to the cliff and I still held on to Gregory even after we landed, I was too scared to let go of him thinking I would fall to my death once again.

"Tanya, please. Your parents are waiting" Gregory whispered in my ear when I refused to let go. I looked up at Gregory and he nodded his head towards mom and dad and I ran to embrace them.

"The ceremony!" Fredrick announced and all the vampires instantly turned their attention to the comet as the blimp drifted out of view.

"Tony, you know what we want! Wish it!" Rudolph cried. Tony glanced at the amulet in his hands, the poor boy looked terrified.

"You have to wish it, now!"

"Tony glanced at the amulet once more then raised the amulet over his head and closed his eyes as the bright red light connected with the amulet. A red mist began to slowly appear and as it drifted towards the group of vampires some of them began to disappear into the red mist.

Gregory was standing with his family and he turned and ran over to me. Without even realizing it, I also ran towards him and we met half way. Gregory's hand cupped my cheek as his lips came down on mine and I closed my eyes. The kiss was soft but needy and I kissed him back.

We pulled away as the red mist began to surround Gregory. He kept his hand on my cheek and he smiled at me one last time before finally disappearing among the red mist. I felt the tears streaming down my face as the mist disappeared and I was left standing alone on the cliffs. I turned around and saw Tony staring up at the moon, tears streaming down his face. He ran up to the edge of the cliff and stood there as I walked up and stood beside him. Mom and dad joined us on the edge of the cliff and dad turned to Tony.

"What did you wish for?" he asked. Tony didn't answer, there was no need to. We all knew what it was and I held Tony's hand as we walked back to the car and drove home.

The next few days were miserable for both me and Tony. Tony missed his best friend and every day I would wonder if I would ever see Gregory again. I handed my history essay in on Monday morning and I endured the class I usually enjoyed the most. But today was different. Every time the seventeen hundreds were mentioned I thought of Gregory and his family and I fought back the tears that wanted to fall.

The class finally ended and I grabbed my books and began heading for the door with the other students.

"Tanya, may I speak with you a moment?" the teacher asked. I quietly sighed and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Yes sir?"

"Your essay was very well written, I'm impressed"

"Thank you, sir"

"But I have never in my teaching years heard of a family by the name of 'Sackville-Bagg' before. I wanted to know where you got your information"

"Well… I… I have close family friends who are descendants of the Sackville-Baggs and they offered me some information about them"

My heart began to beat a little faster hoping that the teacher would believe me. The teacher thought for a moment before answering.

"I see. Very well then, you are dismissed"

I nodded and walked out of the classroom and endured the rest of the day. Mom picked me up after school and we drove home with as little talk as possible.

That afternoon, mom and dad finally decided that Tony and I needed to get out of the house and we decided to spend the afternoon at the outdoor market. I held Tony's hand as we walked through the market as Tony played with the yoyo in his other hand. I turned to ask Tony if he wanted a snack but I saw him staring at something in the distance. I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw a boy and a girl about the same age as Tony unloading their suitcases from a moving truck. It had to be Rudolph and Anna, who else could it possibly be?

Tony glanced up at me and I smiled, "go on" I said. Tony instantly let go of my hand and began walking over to the boy and girl and stopped a short distance away from them.

"Hey!" Tony called and the boy and girl froze. "It's me, Tony" the boy and girl just stared at him oddly and they picked up their suitcases and began heading inside. I began walking over to Tony to comfort him and then he unexpectedly began whistling a quiet tune. The boy and girl froze and they turned back to face us as Tony finished whistling. A few seconds later, the boy smiled and I knew it was Rudolph. Anna smiled and they set down their suitcases as their father came around the corner followed by Freda. Fredrick glanced at his children and followed their gaze and spotted our parents in the market.

My mouth formed a big smile as I saw Gregory come around the corner eating an apple. His hair was now a bit more tamed than before and a few strands of hair fell around his face. He wore a goth-like dog collar around his neck and a sleeveless 'Metallica' t-shirt and black pants. Gregory spotted me and stared at me as Rudolph and Anna began to walk towards us. Gregory suddenly remembered who I was and he smiled as he began walking towards me. As soon as he got half way, he began jogging towards me and he lifted me up in the air and twirled me around and finally embraced me. I laughed and giggled the whole time and Gregory placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to kiss me. His lips had the faint taste of apples from the one he had been eating before. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Ahem"

Gregory and I pulled away from each other to see Tony, Rudolph and Anna staring at us. "That is so romantic!" Anna said.

"Eeewww!" Tony joked and I felt my cheeks go red.

Gregory laughed, "I love it when you do that" he said to me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"When you blush, you just look too damn cute when you do that"

That just made me blush even more and Gregory laughed and kissed my cheek.

I turned to Tony, "Tony, go ask mom and dad if we can stay and help the Sackville-Baggs move in to their new home" I said. Tony obeyed and ran over to mom and dad with Rudolph and Anna following close behind.

"That got rid of them" Gregory said as we watched them run off, "now where were we?".

I yelped and then laughed when Gregory suddenly dipped me and planted his lips on mine. He pulled away and I laughed, "alright, let me up!" I said hitting his chest jokingly and Gregory smiled as he pulled me to my feet. It was just in time when Tony, Rudolph and Anna ran back over to us.

"Mom said she'll pick us up later" Tony said. Gregory and I walked hand in hand as we headed towards the Sackville-Baggs new home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I do not own the 'Little Vampire'. I only own Tanya.**_

I walked into the kitchen to help Freda while the boys helped bring things in from the moving truck. I opened a box full of plates and bowls and began putting them in the cupboard.

"I'm glad you're here, Tanya" Freda said as she began unpacking a box of food.

"It's no problem at all Mrs. S. Tony and I are glad to help" I replied.

"Not just that. I mean Gregory as well"

"What do you mean?"

"Gregory's so much happier since he met you. He usually keeps to himself most of the time and it made him look so depressed. I worried about him and what went on in his head. His father wasn't much help either, what with all his criticizing on the poor boy. But then you came along and it was as if there was an instant change in him. He smiled a little more often than usual, which wasn't much at all and he didn't look as depressed. When I asked him about it, he told me all about you. He told me how good it felt to talk to you and to just spend time with you. I was so happy there was finally something, or someone, that made him happy for once in three hundred years"

I had stopped what I was doing to listen to Freda talk about Gregory. Had I really changed his life that much?

"I didn't realize I made that much of a difference" I said and Freda smiled.

"And I am forever grateful for it" Freda replied and she walked over and hugged me and I happily returned it, we let go and continued to unpack the rest of the kitchen. After about two hours the kitchen was finally finished and I plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. Freda sat down across from me and we marveled at our hard work.

"Why don't you go upstairs and see if any of the children need help with their rooms" Freda suggested. I nodded and made my way up the stairs. Rudolph already had Tony helping him and Anna's room was finished so that just left Gregory. His door was open and I stood in the doorway for a moment just watching him. Gregory had his back to me as he lifted a box off the floor and set it down on the bed and opened it to begin unpacking it. I knocked on the door and Gregory turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"Hello"

"Need any help unpacking?"

"Certainly"

I walked over to another box on the floor and found that it was full of clothing. The clothes had been carelessly thrown and stuffed into the box and I kneeled down and began pulling the clothes out of the box and folded them neatly.

"You are quite the perfectionist, aren't you?" Gregory said as he bent down and picked up the pile of clothes I had already folded.

"Only because you are so unorganized" I replied.

"I am not unorganized" Gregory failed to prove his point as he carelessly dumped the neatly folded clothes into the dresser. I shook my head as I continued to unpack and fold the rest of the clothes in the box. My cell phone suddenly rang and I reached into my pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tanny. You still miss us?" it was Sandy of course.

"Well duh! Why wouldn't I?"

"By the way you're on speaker phone, Andrea's with me"

"I figured as much"

I heard Sandy and Andrea laugh and I saw Gregory watching me from the corner of his eye as he began unpacking another box.

"So anything new lately?" Andrea asked, I glanced at Gregory and decided to be truthful.

"Well… I… I have… a boyfriend" I replied and I had to pull the phone away from my ear a few inches due to Sandy and Andrea's shrieks and laughs. I heard Gregory snicker and I stood up and sat on his bed and he sat next to me.

"About time, Tanya! So who is it? Is it that stud you told us about?"

"Andrea! He's right next to me, and for the last time his name is Gregory"

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Put us on speaker"

I put my cell phone on speaker and held it in my hand. "Say 'hi' Gregory" I said playfully.

"Hi" Gregory said loud enough for my friends to hear.

"Wow! He does sound hot" Sandy said.

"Sandy!" I shouted and Gregory just laughed. "Look guys, I'd love to chat but I can't talk too long on my cell. Long distance charges"

"Alright, but don't forget to send us pictures" Andrea said.

"Bye, lovebirds!" Sandy teased.

"Bye" Gregory and I said together and I hung up my phone.

"So your friends think I'm 'hot'?" Gregory teased and I blushed. I really have to stop doing that! Gregory snickered and put his arms around me as he gently kissed me.

We pulled away when we both heard someone quietly giggling and I turned to find Anna standing in the doorway.

"Anna!" Gregory shouted.

"My poor brother, no wonder your room isn't finished. You're too distracted by your beloved" Anna teased and I burst out laughing. Gregory stood up and rushed to the door and Anna ran away, laughing.

"C'mon Gregory. She's just having fun" I said as I stood and walked over to Gregory. "Let's finish your room and then we can relax"

"Very well" Gregory said and I took his hand and pulled him over to a few more boxes to unpack.

About an hour later, Gregory's room was finally finished and we headed downstairs hand in hand. Anna was in the kitchen helping Freda with dinner while Rudolph and Tony were playing upstairs. Fredrick was in his new study and was busy organizing it. I plopped down on the couch, exhausted, and Gregory sat down next to me and put his arm around me as I leaned against him.

"I've never worked so hard in my life" I said.

"Are humans always this exhausted?" Gregory asked.

"Only after a hard day's work. And we definitely worked hard"

"Agreed"

"You think you can handle being human?"

"I certainly hope so"

And with that, Gregory placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to face him. I think this was becoming a habit of his but what did I care? I loved it when he did that!

"Now the question is can _you_ handle me being human?" Gregory asked and I giggled as he kissed me.

~The End~

_**That's it folks! Hope you liked it! Keep an eye out for the sequel I am hoping to write if my life doesn't get in the way too much (LOL)! **_


End file.
